Fishing
by DarkLink'spain
Summary: This original story is on my other account Fourswordslover. This contains fowl language, yaoi and rape. Don't like then don't read. Hopefully it's better, no flames please but review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

WARNING! Slash - boy x boy. In this case rape. Blue x Red. Red x Ganon. Green x Vio (shadow comes in later) you have been warned; yaoi, cussing, and _very_ adult themes.

_**FISHING**_

**Blue's POV**

Walking along a river bank with my beautiful half Red, and my mind wondering. He is always bugging me to hang out with him, alone. Doesn't he realize I don't trust myself; that I don't know how long it will be before I snap and take him where he stands. No, of course not; he's too innocent to see how I see him. I love him but I also lust after him too. I want, no need his body. Walking hand by hand with the smaller one is hard enough with the others around but now we're alone. I've been thinking about this for a while now. Is it bad to think about your best friend, in this way? If he won't love me then I'll take it, him under me. Me taking him regardless of love or lust, I want his body. Maybe that's why I said yes to Red, because I don't want to wait any longer. Today is the day I will make him mine regardless if he wants to be or not.

**Red's POV**

I woke up last night uneasy; still afraid Darks gonna come and take me away again. Away to Ganon so he can rape me, again. Impossible. We defeated Ganon about a week ago; not soon enough for me. After months of torcher I'm just glad he's gone and Dark isn't evil anymore. He still has black magic which scares me though; he apologized for what happened, and we agreed not to tell anyone unless I felt like I wanted to. I wanted to tell Blue first. However before I did that I needed to tell Blue I loved him. I love him and only him; however I must tell him what Ganon had done to me to insure a slow relationship. I think if I told him he'd understand and I'm sure he feels the same. That's why I asked Blue to go fishing with me this time instead of Green. Even though he isn't very good at fishing and isn't the most patient person ever, I just want to talk to him and maybe he'll feel the same.

Walking along the bank gives me so much time to think, the very thing I don't want to do. Because thinking, turns into remembering; his great big, hairy pig hands all over my body and the toys and games. I shudder and almost gag but I shake my head and turn to look at Blue. He's looking at the river intently. We are walking hand by hand; almost close enough to touch but not quite. I am kind of wondering what he's thinking about; sort of out of curiosity but mostly because I want my mind somewhere else, yet not enough to bug him since he was nice enough to come. The sound of water was calming and very beautiful. The closer we get to our fishing spot the more fish I see. Jumping out of the water just to fall right back in. Salman mostly and some carp jump out of the water occasionally too.

When we get to our spot I lie a red and blue and black blanket down and sit on it. Blue looks at me irritably, handing me the fishing poles and bate. Sitting by the bank I get ready to start fishing and to work up the nerve to talk to Blue. I look over and Blue is just staring at me, I wonder what he's thinking about. "Blue can I talk to you about something?" I ask.

He just smiles at me, so sweetly. I guess that means yes. "Blue I love you and I know that's really blunt, but I think you feel the same do don't you?" Blue stares. "I mean you don't have to I just thought all those time you helped me and let me sleep with you when I had nightmares and wiped away my tears." I say. I lowered my head and had my hair hide my face so he couldn't see my tears. I feel really stupid, maybe he has no feelings for me at all. I feel the heat rising to my face and burning tears fall from my eyes. "I just thought it meant something to you like it did me." I say. I wipe off my tears and looked over at the silent Blue. He's smiling, very weird. He's just looking at the river with a ridicules smile on his face. "Blue did you hear a word I've said?" He's just sitting there, why is he just sitting there? "Blue? Are you ok?" I whisper as I get up and walk over to him and he looks at me. His eyes almost looked clouded; clouded with lust. "Blue were you daydreaming?" Before I know it my back hurts, Blue just tackled me to the ground and is on top of me. This feels so unreal; I don't know why he's doing this. "B-B BLUE!" I yelp. He just places his lips on mine. My stomach does a double flip.

I'm scared what's on Blues mind, but isn't this what I wanted? No; I want Blue to love me not lust after me, but isn't sex part of love? After what Ganon did to me I don't know if I'll ever be ready. "Red, you're mine." Blue whisper in my ear. "No!" I yell. I try struggling but he's sitting on my stomach and holding both arms up with one hand. "You don't have a choice! I won't let anyone have you! You have to be mine! I-I- I love you!" Blue yells. He's in my ear so I yelp in pain; he was so loud! "B-blue that's wha" I began to say when he cuts me off. "Shut up! I know you gonna try to lie to me but I won't have it!" Blue yells again in my ear. I wince at the pain, but I'm going to have more pain than that if Blue rapes me. I'm beyond scared, but what I can do? I don't want to hurt Blue. He takes his hand and pulls off my tunic. I decided to do the one thing Blue can't stand; cry. I let tears roll off my face and think of Ganon when he touched me.

"S-s stop Red! You know I can't stand that!" Blue whispers in my ear. I cry harder, his anger is disappearing. He kisses my ear, I gasp at the strange feeling. He licks away my tears and I stop crying, I began to have butterflies in my stomach. I want to kiss him, I love him; but that will only encourage what he's doing. Maybe I should fight him, but what if I hurt him? I began to struggle under him to get free. He holds my head still with one of his hands and has my hands above my head. He's holding both of my wrists with his other hand and is sitting on my stomach. I can't move, leave, or get help. The others are too far away to hear me if I screamed. "Don't make me hurt you Red, I love you and I don't want to hurt you." Blue whispers in my ear.

"Don't, please Blue I'm not ready for this." I pleaded, not that that made any difference. I can't feel his hand leave my face and travel down under my legging. He grabs my member and begins to stroke it softly and kindly. Ganondorf was anything, but kind or soft. It kind of feels good in a way, but I don't want to feel that pain that I knows coming. "S-s stop! Please Blue, I don't like this" I whispered with tears in my eyes; I turn my head away from him. He pulls his hands out of my pants so I look up and see hurt in his eyes and a frond on his face. "Why Red? Why don't you? Why don't you love me?" He asked. "BLUE! I do!" I was interrupted once again by Blue. "DON'T !" Blue shouted. I just flinch and he just kisses me everywhere. I'm scared, but he's being gentle; and every touch feels amazing, and I don't know what to do.

Maybe I could push him off me. I'm looking in his eyes, I just can't. "I was raped, that's why." I say only a whisper. I see his eyes refocus from my body to my eyes. Lust is clouding his judgment but it seems he's snapping out of it. His eyes challenges mine, trying to see if I'm telling the truth which he knows I'd never lie to him, even now. I see his sanity coming back to him. I see guilt, love and pain in his eyes swirling around like a hurricane.

"Blue you never gave me a chance. I tried to tell I DO love you, but Ganon raped me. I'm still not ready for sexual relationship." I say in a whisper. "When did this happen? How did this happen?" Blue asked. "This started a few months ago when Dark came to my room, still controlled by Ganon and took me to him each night. He thought if he could break the weakest member of our group then we couldn't defeat him. However gave me back at the end of each night so you guys would be more determined to fight him but I never told." "Oh Din." Blue whispered. "Blue?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I should've told you but I was too ashamed and afraid." I say. Blue just stares at me. After a moment of realization he gets up and helps me up and dresses me quietly. "Never apologize for something that isn't your fault. You couldn't help what happened to you and if I were you I wouldn't have said anything neither. And I am so sorry I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" Blues says. I just nod but forgiving and trusting are two different things.

**Blues POV**

Red's a couple of feet away from me, wow he just looks so amazing; stunning actually. His long hair, the way it moves with the wind. His crystal blue eyes, so sweet and innocence; it's so amazing. I don't know why, but every time I see him I feel high; on top of the world. "Ha-ha" I laugh on accident out loud, opps I shouldn't do that. He might hear; I look away to the river. Lately all I've been able to do is image Red with me, loving me. He striping in fount of me, letting me explore him; letting me take him. I would let him touch me, as well and take me. I shouldn't be thinking about this now, I can feel heat rising in my face and in my pants. I turn my head to look at Red, but he's in my face. "Blue were you daydreaming?" Red asks. He looks so cute; I just can't stand it any longer! I tackle him and sit and his stomach. "B-B BLUE!" Red yells, almost sounding scared. I don't want him scared, but for how long have I waited for this moment. I can't stop now! His lips are intoxicating and I need more; more of his touch and taste. I lean to his ear.

"Red, your mine." I whisper. "No!" Red yells, turning his head. "You don't have a choice! I won't let anyone have you! You have to be mine! I-I- I love you!" I scream. I won't let anyone have my Red. "B-Blue that's wha" Red says before I interrupt "Shut up! I know you gonna try to lie to me but I won't have it!" I yell again. I feel angry, I don't know why; maybe I think Red doesn't love me. Or he'd lie to me. I slowly take off his tunic; leaving his under shirt on and leggings. Din damn it he's starting to cry; he knows that's my weakness with him. I lean down again to his ear. "S-s stop Red! You know I can't stand that!" I whisper softly. He's crying harder damn it. I kiss his ear, I hear a gasp; he must like that. I lick away his tears and he stops crying; maybe he'll like this. Damn, he's trying to struggle; why doesn't he want this?

What's wrong with me; why doesn't he love me? I grab his wrist and hold them above his head in one hand. I hold his and with my other hand. "Don't make me hurt you Red, I love you and I don't want to hurt you." I whisper. "Don't, please Blue I'm not ready for this." Red pleaded. I moved my hand downward to his tunic then under it. I then slipped under his legging and started stroking his member making it hard. His face gets flushed. "S-s stop! Please Blue, I don't like this" Red begins to cry. I take my hand out, for some reason that made my heart break. "Why Red? Why don't you? Why don't you love me?" I ask. "BLUE! I do!" Red yells but I interrupted once again. "DON'T!" I yelled.

I continue my assault on him and he just closes his eyes and seems hesitant to say something. " I was raped. That's why." The beautiful, little angel under me says. Then everything just hits me like a ton of bricks. I study his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, even though I know he'd never tell a lie like that; even if it was to get him out of a bad situation like this. I feel sick now. "Blue you never gave me a chance. I tried to tell I DO love you, but Ganon raped me. I'm still not ready for sexual relationship." Red whispers. "When did this happen? How did this happen?" I asked. "This started a few months ago when Dark came to my room, still controlled by Ganon and took me to him each night. He thought if he could break the weakest member of our group then we couldn't defeat him. However gave me back at the end of each night so you guys would be more determined to fight him but I never told." Red says. "Oh Din." I whisper looking into the distance. "Blue?" Red asked. "I'm sorry. I should've told you but I was too ashamed and afraid." Red says looking guilty. I just stare at him. I want to take everything I've done back. I want to slap him for feeling guilty and hold him to take away his pain. However I know better I will never has his trust again. I hate myself just as much as I hate Ganondorf at this very moment. After a moment of realization I get off of Red and dress him. Probably the last time I'll ever touch him again. "Never apologize for something that isn't your fault. You couldn't help what happened to you and if I were you I wouldn't have said anything neither. And I am so sorry I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" I say. Red just nod but we both know forgiving and trusting are two different things.

_**A/N**_

Please review. Also my original stories are on another account Fourswordslover .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Lunch

_Green's POV_

It's almost one but Red and Blue are not back yet. I'm really worried about them, what if something bad happened to them? Or maybe they haven't caught anything yet? I don't know and it's driving me insane. Maybe he's hurt Red or Red ran off again because of Blue being mean to him again. I mean why has Red asked Blue to go with him instead of me this time? It's always been his thing and mine. I have a fit in my bedroom throwing my green pillows and blankets. I feel stupid for getting so worked up over nothing but I can't help it. I know how much Red loves Blue and I know Blue feels the same. I have only two crushes Vio as well as Red and neither of them feels the same. I can't help to be angry at the fact I'm the unloved one. I sigh and lie down.

Almost as soon as I lie down I hear a crash in the kitchen and jump up and run to the door in an angry sprint. "What was that? You guys better not be doing it in the kitchen again. And the _**BETTER**_ not have been fathers' fine china!" I yell down to Dark and Vio. They've had a habit of taking their "activities" to the kitchen and the very thought of it makes my blood boil. I hear quite sorry from the two of them but I lie down anyway. I don't really want to know what they are doing or conversing with them. Before I know it I close my eyes and drift into unconsciousness.

_**Red's POV **_

It took some time for me to calm down and be able to fish. I know now Blue won't hurt me and attacked me because of a preconceived notion that was wrong in the first place and because he loves me as much as I love him. Or maybe because he's crazy, but either way I know _now_ he's not gonna hurt me. I push back and cast the line and before long I get a catch and reel it in. I catch a Hylian Loach that was almost fifteen pounds. I smile and look over at Blue who has a gloom look on his face. I just sigh and recast my pool and wait for something. We've gotten Reekfish, Ordon catfish, Green gill, Hyrule Bass and Hylain Pike and loach. Although we usually only get Green gills and Hyrule Bass but the other fish come either seasonally or someone lets them go in the river. I feel a tug on my line and I pull and try to reel it in but I was too weak and I squeal trying to keep my grip. Before I knew it I felt Blue pulling with me. A big fish comes out and Blue grabs the bucket and we put it in. I study it; it's a Red Belly Pacu, a very rare fish in these parts. I smile and pick my fishing pool up and keep going. Blue helped me and I can't be mad at him anymore. Once we caught a few more we head back home. We walked silently hand in hand so he knew I wasn't mad anymore.

**A/N**

**Sorry I know it's short but hopefully better than the other version.**


End file.
